Lições Importantes 2
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Sinopse no primeiro capítulo.
1. Sinopse

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_(__trecho de Lady Marmalade – by Labelle)_

Ela nunca falou exatamente essas palavras durante suas aulas de francês, mas só o idioma em si, saindo da boca daquela mulher que exalava sensualidade, era o bastante para me fazer querer muito mais do que apenas ser aprovado na sua matéria.

_Apprends-moi_

_Ce que tu désires_

_En douces phrases et baisers sucrés_

_(trecho de Apprends-Moi – by Celine Dion)_

*** Ignorem os erros em francês. É tudo **_**made Google Tradutor**_**.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Não importava o quanto meus amigos dissessem que fazer faculdade de novo era perda de tempo. Nem o quanto eles dissessem que Literatura Francesa não iria acrescentar nada à minha vida. Tampouco me incomodava ouvi-los dizendo que esse curso era para maricas. Eu simplesmente adorava a idéia de estudar algo que sempre me fascinou.

Estava tão ansioso para meu primeiro dia de aula que acabei acordando cedo demais e cheguei à universidade quase uma hora antes do horário. Mas pelo visto eu não tinha sido o único. Já havia bastante gente por lá, novatos na sua maioria, que tinham escolhido chegar mais cedo para se situar no enorme campus. Minha sorte era que eu não precisaria disso.

Apesar de ser meu primeiro dia nesse curso, eu já tinha estudado ali. Me formei em Administração há apenas um semestre e tinha sido criticado por muitos por não me dar um tempo para descansar. Mas aquele ali era o meu descanso. Literatura seria meu hobby. Apenas algo para mim, sem comprometimento profissional.

Conhecia aquele campus com a palma da minha mão, e muitos alunos também. Por isso sabia que a maioria dos que estavam ali eram calouros. E mesmo se não fosse calo velho naquela universidade, só seus rostos nervosos teriam denunciado que eles estavam perdidos ali.

Entre os novatos, houve uma em particular que me chamou bastante atenção. Não pelo nervosismo no semblante. Ela, apesar de ser nova ali, não parecia perdida nem apavorada. Trazia uma montanha de livros nos braços e andava apressada pelo estacionamento, sem olhar ao redor. Fiquei admirado por ver que alguém conseguia se equilibrar naqueles saltos finos e ainda carregar tanto peso. Até pensei em ajudar, mas ao vê-la de costas, seu quadril rebolando sensualmente, achei melhor apreciar a vista.

Percorri todo seu corpo, desde seus cabelos castanhos ondulados, passando pela curva da sua cintura fina, me detendo um pouco mais na sua bunda que eu tinha certeza que era durinha. Ela usava uma blusa básica branca, calças jeans coladas e sandálias de salto fino. Simples, mas extremamente sensual. Deveria ser uma perdição na cama.

Continuei observando-a até que ela entrou o prédio. Fiquei mais um tempo ali no estacionamento, que aos poucos foi enchendo e depois fui até a listagem das turmas para saber onde era a minha sala. Sabia que o setor de literatura ficava no prédio mais afastado do campus, por precisar de mais silêncio, mas só agora eu vi que minha sala seria no último andar do tal prédio. Mais distante impossível. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que, mesmo ainda faltando dez minutos para a aula começar, eu acabaria chegando atrasado se não me apressasse.

Quando entrei na sala, o professor tinha acabado de chegar, e me safei de levar uma bronca. Tive aula com ele no começo do meu outro curso. Que sorte a minha. Aula do professor carrasco logo na segunda feira tão cedo.

Conferi meu horário para verificar que matéria o Sr. Wyatt estaria ensinando e me surpreendi ao ver que seria a mesma que eu já tinha estudado: Metodologia da Pesquisa. Droga. Não tinha me matriculado nessa disciplina e agora precisava arrumar um jeito de sair dali.

Aproveitei que ele estava de costas para a turma, escrevendo seu nome no quadro, e me levantei, andando apressado para a porta. Mas o velho babão parecia ter olho nas costas porque falou comigo sem se virar, anotando agora o nome da disciplina.

- Onde pensa que vai Sr. Cullen?

Merda.

- Desculpe, professor Wyatt, mas eu entrei na sala errada. Ou melhor, eu não faço essa disciplina.

- Agora faz – ele falou, virando para me olhar pela primeira vez. – Ninguém sai da sala no meio da minha aula. Acho que o senhor lembra bem disso.

- Lembro sim, mas eu já paguei essa matéria no outro curso. Não preciso dela novamente.

- Levando em consideração que você quase reprovou da outra vez, acho que seria aconselhável fazer tudo de novo. Quem sabe agora melhore seu desempenho.

Alguém mais precisa de motivos para saber por que eu o odiava?

- Aprendi o que tinha que aprender – falei rispidamente. Sabia que estava sendo mal educado com ele, mas não me importava. Ele estava me fazendo passar vergonha na frente dos meus futuros colegas de sala e ia ter troco – Além do mais, o senhor não começou a aula ainda e se conselho fosse bom, não se dava, vendia. Sinto muito, mas não tenho saco para agüentar outro semestre de aulas suas. Passar bem, Sr. Wyatt.

Saí da sala bufando, mas orgulhoso por deixá-lo vermelho na frente de toda a turma. Não sei se por vergonha ou raiva. Tanto faz.

Desci os cinco andares quase correndo, querendo aumentar a distância daquele ser insuportável, e cheguei ao corredor principal do térreo rápido demais. Quase esbarrei numa pessoa quando saí do prédio, querendo chegar rápido do lado de fora e respirar ar puro.

O problema, ou melhor, a parte boa foi que eu não era qualquer pessoa. Quase tinha esbarrado na garota da regata branca.

- Desculpe – ela pediu e entrou no prédio, ainda com a pilha de livros e, mais uma vez, eu fiquei observando-a se afastar, acompanhando o movimento sensual do seu quadril.

Espera um instante. Ela era novata e estava entrando no prédio de Literatura. A probabilidade de ela ser da minha turma era muito grande e eu quase fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala. Quase. Infelizmente minha saída tempestuosa não me permitiria voltar lá. Mas não tinha importância. Se ela fosse da minha turma, eu teria muitas oportunidades de vê-la novamente.

Fiquei sentado em um dos bancos apenas apreciando a paisagem do campus que sempre me fascinara. E ali a paz era tão grande que eu quase dormi.

Voltei para a sala no segundo horário, após me certificar que o dito cujo não estava mais lá, e sentei em uma das cadeiras do fundão.

Assim que ocupei meu lugar, uma garota que sentava à minha frente, se voltou para mim.

- Oi. – Se seu sorriso fosse maior, rasgaria seu rosto magro.

- Olá.

- Meu nome é Jéssica Stanley.

- Edward Cullen – me apresentei apertando brevemente sua mão estendida.

- Foi muito corajoso falar daquele jeito com o professor.

- Foi?

- Claro. Eu tenho uma amiga que já estudou com ele e ela me disse que não deveria jamais enfrentar o Sr. Wyatt, até porque ele poderia tornar a minha vida um inferno e eu não ia querer isso para mim. Sabe, eu gosto muito de ler e... – Minha nossa, que garota para falar.

Parei de ouvir nas três primeiras palavras e olhei ao redor procurando outro lugar para sentar. De forma alguma iria aturar essa garota por todo o semestre. Havia uma única cadeira disponível na primeira fila e já ia levantar quando a porta da sala abriu. E ali estava ela. A aluna novata, agora sem os livros, carregando apenas uma pasta preta e um único livro que parecia ser um dicionário de tão grosso.

Mas ela não se direcionou à única cadeira vaga. Ao invés disso, andou determinada até a mesa dos professores e colocou ali seu material. Não seria possível, seria? Ela era... Nova demais. Minha professora? Meu Deus. Isso seria minha perdição.

Mas sim, ela era. Isabella Swan, conforme ela escreveu no quadro com letra caprichosa, ensinaria Francês para uma turma que se dividia entre inveja e adoração. Claro que eu fazia parte dos que a adoravam. E Jéssica se roía de inveja na minha frente. Isso porque toda a tribo masculina da sala só tinha olhos para a nossa nova professorinha, sexy demais para o seu próprio bem.

Me mantive atento a todos os seus movimentos e em dado momento, quando ela mexeu nos cabelos, eu vi o pedaço de uma tatuagem nas suas costas, perto do ombro direito, mas não consegui identificar o que era.

Na saída da aula eu deixei que todos saíssem, fingindo que procurava alguma coisa dentro do caderno. Quando estávamos sozinhos eu levantei e me aproximei da sua mesa, onde ela terminava de juntar seu material, e ergueu o rosto quando parei ao seu lado.

- Ah... Olá. Edward, certo?

- Sim.

- Não vai perder o horário do almoço ficando aqui? – ela perguntou, voltando a atenção para a tela do notebook.

- Só queria ver uma coisa – falei já afastando seus cabelos do ombro e puxando um pouco a alça da sua regata para o lado, expondo a alça do sutiã branco e a tatuagem azul de uma borboleta.

A tatuagem tinha um brilho diferente que me deixou com vontade de tocá-la e foi o que fiz. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha intimidade alguma com minha professora, não resisti e passei o polegar por cima da imagem, sentindo os pêlos do local arrepiando.

- O q-que você está fazendo?

- Fiquei curioso – respondi simplesmente, ainda tocando sua pele macia – É muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Bella? – a voz vinha da porta e nós dois olhamos para lá.

- Jake!

Jake? Mas quem diabos era esse cara? E porque ele a chamara de Bella como se tivesse tanta intimidade?

- Está tudo bem aqui? – ele perguntou, entrando e me encarando com o olhar furioso.

- Sim. Esse é Edward, meu aluno. Ele já está de saída.

Eu não estava não. Minha mão permanecia no seu ombro e, ao ver que o homem olhava naquela direção, ela se afastou discretamente, interrompendo o contado.

- Sou Jacob Black, o namorado dela – ele se apresentou, estendendo uma mão para mim.

Não queria cumprimentá-lo, mas consegui ser educado com um pouco de esforço. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco da forma como ele tinha falado, como se Isabella fosse posse dele. E tudo bem que ele era bem maior que eu, mas tinha certeza que conseguiria enfrentá-lo se quisesse.

Mas eu não queria. Era meu primeiro dia de aula e uma briga com um professor já tinha sido suficiente por hoje. E se ela tinha namorado... Bem, eu não costumava roubar namoradas de ninguém. Não de propósito.

Me despedi educadamente dos dois e saí da sala, mas não sem antes ouvi-lo sussurrando:

- Eu já disse que não gosto quando você sai com essas roupas. Ainda mais para vir dar aula. O que vão pensar de você?

- Isso é só da minha conta, Jake – ela respondeu, um pouco alto demais e eu me afastei sorrindo.

Coitado do Jake. Não era bom o suficiente para se garantir ao lado de uma mulher como ela. Precisava ficar tentando controlá-la para marcar território. Como se isso adiantasse.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Mas o pior foi que ela mudou mesmo o jeito de se vestir. Estava mais comportada, sem calças muito coladas ou regatas justas, o que eu agradeci tremendamente – porque eu jamais conseguiria me concentrar nas aulas com ela vestida daquele jeito –, mas que me deixou com saudades do seu corpo.

Durante os dois meses seguintes eu fui educado e mantive distância, mas apenas por respeito por ela ser minha professora e ser comprometida.

Eu estava determinado a continuar assim e teria ficado na minha se, do nada, ela não tivesse aparecido na aula com uma roupa ainda pior do que a outra.

Isabella estava de botas de couro por cima da calça justa, toda de preto e sua blusa meio transparente me deixou um tanto aceso. Não que desse para ver alguma coisa. Infelizmente ela usava uma regata preta por baixo. O que me fez ter vontade de ver mais daquele corpo.

E observar seu rebolado sensual enquanto ela andava pela sala também não ajudou. Não que ela rebolasse de propósito. Mas eu tive que parar de olhar pro seu traseiro e me concentrar na prova que estava sendo aplicada naquele momento.

Para ela estar usando aquela roupa, só poderia significar uma coisa: ela não estava mais namorando. Isso ou não se importava mais com o que seu namorado idiota pensasse.

Não sei se a prova estava mesmo tão fácil ou se eu apenas tinha conseguido aprender francês mais rápido que os outros, mas eu fui o primeiro a acabar. Todos os outros alunos continuavam de cabeça baixa, concentrados nas suas provas, e eu aproveitei que ninguém estava olhando para poder observar mais minha querida professora e seu corpo divino.

Ela agora andava devagar para frente da sala e se apoiou na sua mesa, de frente para a turma, cruzando os braços na altura dos seios, fazendo com que eles parecessem maiores.

Me forcei a desviar a atenção daquela tentação e olhei para seu rosto, me surpreendendo por encontrá-la me encarando um tanto corada. Pensei que ela fosse desviar o olhar, mas quando ela não o fez, eu mantive o contato visual. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas me dei conta que ela arfava levemente, seus seios subindo e descendo, e eu acabei ficando hipnotizado com aquele movimento. Não sei quando comecei a me excitar com aquela situação, mas agora eu me sentia duro e dolorido, precisando urgentemente me aliviar.

Peguei minha prova e levantei, andando até ela sem me preocupar em disfarçar o volume que crescia a cada instante. Sorri internamente quando seu olhar bateu naquele ponto, me fazendo ficar ainda mais excitado.

- J-já acabou a prova, Edward? – ela perguntou agora ainda mais corada.

- Sim.

- Se quiser posso corrigir agora mesmo.

Hum... Dúvida: ficar na sala ao seu lado enquanto ela corrigia minha prova ou ir direto para o banheiro relaxar um pouco pensando nela? Embora estivesse sentindo muito incômodo na altura do quadril, eu preferi ficar ali. Ainda mais quando senti seu perfume tão gostoso. Era doce e lembrava morangos doces e suculentos. Exatamente como ela.

- Quero sim.

Ela então pegou o papel da minha mão e deu a volta na mesa, sentando lentamente em sua cadeira. Acompanhava cada movimento seu e resolvi segui-la, puxando uma cadeira vazia e sentando ao seu lado, mais perto do que seria prudente. Me inclinei um pouco na sua direção com a desculpa de querer ver o que ela fazia, roçando levemente minha coxa esquerda na sua direita.

Vi quando ela olhou de relance para aquele ponto, mas não falou nada.

- Está tudo certo – ela comentou depois de um tempo, colocando a nota no topo da folha e anotando na sua caderneta. – Você foi muito bem, Edward.

- Obrigado, Isabella.

- Já estudou francês antes? – Ela falava baixo para não desconcentrar nenhum dos alunos que continuavam fazendo prova.

- Não. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Hum... Você aprende rápido então.

- Aprendo sim. Ainda mais tendo uma professora tão boa – acrescentei tocando sua coxa com a minha mais uma vez.

Sabia que estava ultrapassando os limites, mas ela pediu por isso. Usando uma roupa dessas numa sala de aula era pedir para ser assediada.

Mas, apesar do seu rosto ter atingido um tom escarlate nesse instante, ela não falou nada nem afastou a perna como seria esperado de alguém que se sentisse ultrajada com minha atitude. Isabella apenas olhou para a turma, talvez preocupada que alguém reparasse no que eu fazia e depois continuou as anotações na caderneta.

Demorei um pouco para processar o fato de que ela tinha gostado daquilo, mas logo tratei de me recompor e ousei um pouco mais – talvez um pouco demais – tocando sua coxa dessa vez com a minha mão.

- Pare – ela pediu num tom baixo, mas firme, sem parar de escrever.

- Não. – Até porque eu tinha a impressão que ela não queria que eu parasse.

E foi exatamente como eu pensei. Esse foi seu único protesto, mesmo quando eu subi mais minha mão pela parte interna da sua coxa. Percebi que ela começou a arfar novamente e estava já chegando onde queria quando uma aluna que eu nunca lembrava o nome ficou em pé e se aproximou com sua prova. Me obriguei a tirar a mão dali, mas continuei sentado ao seu lado. Seria um tanto quanto constrangedor ficar em pé agora.

- Terminei a prova, professora.

- Claro. Vou corrigir agora.

- Espero aqui? – ela perguntou olhando para mim de forma um tanto quanto exagerada.

- Não. – Isabella respondeu olhando de forma seca para ela. – Sente-se. Vou demorar um pouco.

- Ok.

Poderia estar enganado, mas tinha quase certeza que a minha professora estava com ciúmes.

Assim que a garota virou as costas, eu coloquei minha mão novamente na sua coxa, mas dessa vez ela se afastou.

- Pare!

- Vou parar, mas só porque eu preciso sair agora. – Levantei devagar e no caminho sussurrei no seu ouvido – Aliviar um pouco.

Saí da sala antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa e fui direto para o banheiro. Mas chegando lá, vendo minha imagem refletida no espelho, eu não fiz o que queria. Já estava grandinho demais para ficar batendo uma nos boxes dos banheiros pensando nos meus objetos de desejo. Tinha 23 anos e sempre consegui as mulheres que queria. E eu queria a minha professora.

Voltei para o corredor e fiquei rondando por ali, esperando o restante dos alunos sair. Era sexta feira e a aula dela era a última, bem mais conveniente do que a aula das segundas feiras que era no início do dia e eu me aproveitaria disso.

Vi quando o último aluno saiu, com expressão frustrada, e entrei sorrateiramente na sala, fechando e trancando a porta devagar. Ela estava tão concentrada corrigindo as provas que não reparou quando eu me aproximei por trás e deu um pulo quando parei ao seu lado, tirando o cabelo que caia no seu rosto.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou com uma mão no peito, tentando controlar a respiração que se alterara com o susto.

- Por enquanto, nada. Mas vou fazer o que eu quero desde o primeiro dia de aula. – E, antes que ela pudesse processar as minhas palavras, eu a puxei para cima por um braço, colando seu corpo ao meu e a beijei a força.

No início ela tentou me empurrar, se debatendo e murmurando para que eu parasse, mas tudo que eu fiz foi andar com ela até a parede atrás da sua mesa, prensando-a ali, roçando meu corpo no dela, fazendo-a sentir o quão duro eu estava por causa dela.

Isabella continuava se debatendo, mas seus protestos ficavam cada vez mais fracos. Ergui suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, prendendo-os com uma das mãos enquanto a outra percorria a lateral do seu corpo delgado.

- Sabe, Isabella – sussurrei no seu ouvido –, eu não fui me aliviar naquela hora e estou extremamente dolorido.

- P-problema s-seu – ela gaguejou, mas eu sorri triunfante quando ela gemeu baixinho no momento que eu chupei seu pescoço, mordendo levemente o local. Sabia que aquilo deixaria uma marca.

- Problema nosso – corrigi, deslizando minha mão agora pelo vão dos nossos corpos, até o botão da sua calça e não perdi tempo para desabotoá-lo. – Já que foi você que me deixou nesse estado.

Desci mais a minha mão por cima do jeans e toquei seu sexo que estava quente e podia jurar que úmido também. Ouvir seu gemido de redenção me deixou ainda mais alucinado pelo seu corpo e eu precisava tê-la naquele instante.

Arrisquei soltar suas mãos e fiquei esperando uma reação negativa, mas ela apenas envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços delicados, me puxando para um novo beijo.

Aproveitei então para usar minhas duas mãos agora livres para tirar sua blusa fina, levando junto à regata, deixando-a apenas com o sutiã preto rendado com abertura frontal. Peça essa que não perdi tempo em retirar, deixando seus seios totalmente expostos. Mordisquei os mamilos durinhos e olhei para cima sem parar de acariciá-la, vendo-a mordendo os lábios de tanto prazer, mas continuava sem dizer uma palavra.

Vendo a loucura que a dominava, terminei de abrir sua calça e entrei com minhas mãos pela suas nádegas apertando-as com força e sensualidade, trazendo seu quadril até o meu, friccionando nossos sexos.

Eu estava a ponto de explodir de desejo e, mesmo sabendo que estava indo rápido demais, simplesmente não conseguia me controlar.

Me ajoelhei a sua frente para tirar as botas e conseguir libertá-la daquela calça justa.

- Pára! – ela sussurrou, me empurrando levemente pelos ombros – Alguém pode entrar.

- Eu tranquei a porta – falei com um sorriso nos lábios, voltando à minha tarefa. E dessa vez ela não me impediu.

Agora minha professora estava completamente nua à minha frente e eu me afastei um pouco para apreciar aquela visão.

Ela continuava encostada na parede, seus seios agora libertos subindo e descendo rapidamente, sua cintura fininha implorando pelo meu toque e sua intimidade depiladinha implorando meu membro que ficava cada vez mais duro.

Comecei a acariciá-lo por cima da calça e sorri quando o olhar dela caiu ali, seus lábios entreabertos e sedentos. Aquela visão era demais para mim.

Avancei para cima dela, puxando-a na direção da mesa e fazendo-a sentar bem na beirada. Abri minha calça com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciava seu sexo ensopado, fazendo o liquido escorrer pelas suas pernas.

Continuei tocando-a e comecei a bater uma lentamente observando todas as suas reações e quase gozei quando ela soltou um gemido lânguido no momento que a penetrei com dois dedos.

- Você é bem safadinha, Isabella – murmurei, inclinando meu corpo por cima do seu para chupar seus seios empinados.

- B-bella...

- Como?

- Me chama de Bella – ela pediu de olhos fechados, seu rosto inclinado para trás numa posição de total entrega.

- Não. Seu ex te chamava assim. Não vou copiá-lo. Você é Isabella para mim – completei sussurrando no seu ouvido e a penetrei de uma vez, fazendo-a gemer alto e cravar as unhas nos meus ombros.

Puxei-a pelos quadris mais para a beirada da mesa, e comecei o vai e vem gostoso, primeiro devagar, acelerando depois à medida que ficava mais excitado. Senti que ela começava a gozar e intensifiquei as estocadas, indo mais fundo e ainda mais rápido.

- Isso... Vai... – ela gemia baixinho agora, mordendo o lábio inferior e me olhando com uma cara tão safada que o orgasmo começou a vir para mim também – Edward... Ahhhh...

Não agüentei mais e gozei junto com ela, gemendo como um louco, enquanto Isabella me apertava dentro dela. Continuei me movimentando, devagar agora, sentindo os últimos espasmos percorrendo meu corpo e ela gemia baixinho murmurando coisas desconexas.

Depois que nos separamos ela se apressou a descer da mesa e começou a se vestir um tanto trêmula. Como não tinha tirado nenhuma peça de roupa minha, eu só precisei fechar a calça e fiquei observando-a encostado na mesa de braços cruzados, enquanto ela tentava se recompor o mais rápido possível.

- Isso foi loucura – ela murmurou enquanto terminava de abotoar a calça e pegava as blusas no chão.

- Uma loucura deliciosa – completei encarando-a intensamente.

- Você é meu aluno...

- Nem venha com essa! – a interrompi, me aproximando dela, puxando-a pela cintura para que ela me encarasse. – Já aconteceu e foi melhor do que eu imaginava. Não tente se sentir mal agora. Até porque eu quero repetir isso.

- De jeito nenhum! – ela me empurrou agora com força e se afastou para pegar seu material em cima da mesa – Você é meu aluno, Edward. – ela repetiu pegando os papeis qualquer jeito nos braços. – Isso é errado. E eu não quero ser demitida.

- Se isso for um problema para você – comecei, voltando a me aproximar dela lentamente –, nós podemos nos encontrar fora do campus.

- Não vamos nos encontrar em lugar nenhum – ela respondeu séria, saindo rápido dali e me deixando no vácuo. – Uma vez já foi suficiente. Exijo que me respeite agora.

- Ah, eu respeito – me apressei a segui-la e a impedi que abrisse a porta, colocando minha mão sobre a sua. – Tanto lhe respeito que esperei você terminar o namoro com aquele imbecil para te fazer gemer gostoso.

O brilho que percorreu seus olhos nesse instante trouxe todo o fogo de volta para mim e tenho certeza que ela sentiu o mesmo.

- Me deixa sair – ela pediu num tom baixo e nem um pouco firme.

- Vou deixar. Mas só se você admitir que gostou.

- Edward...

- Isabella...

Ela me encarou, fazendo um biquinho, num misto de diversão e impaciência e eu contive o impulso de beijá-la.

- Eu gostei sim... Muito – ela admitiu por fim, soltando o ar pesadamente.

- Viu? Não foi tão difícil. Agora vem cá. – Retirei os papéis dos seus braços, colocando-os numa cadeira próxima e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo. – Não sinta culpa pelo que fizemos. Sei que você é minha professora, mas e daí? Preciso até dizer que isso deixa as coisas ainda mais gostosas.

- Edward! Você é impossível – ela reclamou batendo no meu peito, mas rindo.

- O que posso fazer se eu tenho tara por professoras gostosas?

- E quantas professoras gostosas você já pegou com essa sua lábia, malandro?

- Você é a primeira. Mas valeu a pena a espera. – Deslizei as duas mãos pelas suas costas parando na sua bunda para apertar as nádegas sensualmente. – E agora eu vou querer repetir a dose todos os dias.

- Eu não dou aula na sua turma todos os dias, Edward – ela lembrou, amolecendo nos meus braços.

- É só você me passar seu horário que eu te encontro.

- Você é louco.

- Posso até ser, mas no momento eu estou louco é de tesão por você.

Isso era a mais pura realidade e eu sabia que ela podia sentir meu estado rígido. Tanto que roçou o quadril contra o meu, me fazendo arfar. Pelo visto era a vez dela de me deixar maluco.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Na segunda feira seguinte, eu mal podia agüentar de ansiedade pela segunda aula do dia.

Estupidamente, nós tínhamos esquecido de trocar telefones depois que saímos da sala de aula na sexta feira, para que pudéssemos marcar um encontro no final de semana. Mas quem pode culpar uma cabeça não pensante carregada de luxúria? Eu não estava pensando com a cabeça de cima naquele dia.

Não tinha a primeira aula do dia, então cheguei um pouco mais tarde, faltando apenas dez minutos para começar a segunda aula. A aula dela.

Quando entrei na sala, Isabella já estava lá e lançou um olhar na minha direção quando entrei. Um olhar que dizia claramente que ela estava feliz em me ver, mesmo não esboçando sorriso algum. Apenas o brilho nos seus olhos castanhos revelava o que ela sentia.

Acenei discretamente para ela e andei até a minha carteira.

- Vou entregar as provas da sexta feira para que vocês possam ver as notas e verificar onde erraram, mas depois me devolvam, ok? Preciso entregar as provas na coordenação – ela informou quando todos estavam sentados. – Não lembro quais foram as pessoas que já mostrei a nota na última aula, então vou entregar todas novamente.

Um burburinho de excitação e nervosismo passou pela turma, mas eu continuava impassível, meu olhar cravado na mulher que agora ia fila por fila entregando as provas.

Quando ela finalmente parou ao meu lado, a vontade que tinha era puxá-la para o meu colo e cobrir aqueles lábios gostosos, mas me contive.

- Très bien, Edward.1 Fez uma excelente prova.

_**1**__ Muito bem, Edward._

- Merci, professeur Isabella2 – agradeci em francês, me exibindo um pouco para ela, sendo recompensado com um sorriso seu.

_**2**__ Obrigado, professora Isabella._

- Mérite une recompense3 – ela falou num tom baixo.

_**3**__ Merece uma recompensa._

- Como? – perguntei com o cenho franzido. Eu poderia ser bom em francês, mas não tanto.

Em resposta, discretamente, Isabella colocou um novo papel sobre a minha prova com a seguinte frase: "Votre recompense".4

_**4**__ Sua recompensa. _

E logo abaixo da frase que eu não sabia o que significava, estava a transcrição do horário de aulas dela. Entendi imediatamente o que havia escrito ali.

Assim que o sinal tocou para o horário do almoço, eu fiz o mesmo que tinha feito no nosso primeiro dia de aula, esperando que todos os alunos saíssem para ficar a sós com a minha linda professora.

Isabella sorriu sedutoramente para mim enquanto eu levantava da minha carteira e andava decidido até ela. Mas nem bem tinha dado dez passos na sua direção quando a porta tornou a abrir e um professor velho e barrigudo entrou por ela.

- Ah, ainda bem que te encontrei.

- Pois não, professor Riperton?

O velho lançou um olhar na minha direção quando eu não saí da sala, mas não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, apenas respondendo à pergunta de Isabella.

- Os professores estão se organizando para comemorar o aniversário do reitor e estão pedindo para todos irem para a sala de reunião agora para aproveitar que ele não está no prédio.

- Ah, ok. Vou agora. – Então ela se virou para mim como se pedisse desculpas com o olhar. – Podemos falar sobre o trabalho extra na próxima aula, senhor Cullen. Vou pensar em uma forma de melhorarmos a sua nota.

- Claro. Seria ótimo.

- Au revoir.5

_**5**__ Até mais._

Saí da sala com vontade de bater naquele professor e tirei do bolso o horário de aulas de Isabella para saber onde a encontraria ao final do dia. Para minha infelicidade, após a última aula da segunda feira havia uma nota de reunião semanal.

Droga. Mil vezes droga!

Quando a terça feira chegou, eu já havia decorado o horário dela. Tinha passado a noite inteira lendo-o para ver em que momentos eu poderia encontrá-la. Hoje, por exemplo, ela não tinha o primeiro horário de aula, mas isso significava que ela chegaria tarde na faculdade. Mas sua última aula era em uma sala no mesmo corredor da minha e essa sim seria uma grande oportunidade.

Estava andando apressado para a minha primeira aula do dia, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto pelo plano perfeito que tinha bolado, quando um forte puxão no meu braço esquerdo me fez sair abruptamente do corredor quase deserto.

- Mas que merda é...?

- Bonjour, Edward.6

_**6**__ Bom dia, Edward._

A voz doce de Isabella imediatamente me fez interromper a exclamação e eu mal tive tempo de trancar a porta do armário do zelador quando as mãos pequenas e quentes voaram para o meu pescoço, puxando meu rosto até a altura do seu, logo cobrindo meus lábios num beijo urgente.

Não perdi tempo em corresponder, chupando seus lábios com quase selvageria, tamanha era a saudade que sentia daquela boca.

Minhas mãos agora percorriam seu corpo e eu sorri contra a sua boca diante da maravilhosa surpresa que tive ao perceber que ela estava usando um vestido. Não era curto, mas o tecido leve era perfeito para que eu pudesse erguer a peça com facilidade e expor seu corpo.

E nem mesmo a completa escuridão do armário atrapalhou. Eu lembrava de cada centímetro daquele corpo e minhas mãos não se perderam nas suas curvas.

- Je veux que vous7 – ela falou entre os beijos, abrindo o botão da minha calça e desceu o zíper em seguida. – Maintenant!8

_**7**__ Eu quero você._

_**8**__ Agora!_

Eu não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando, mas a urgência em sua voz e a forma como ela libertou meu membro e começou a me tocar, me deixando pronto para ela, dizia exatamente o que ela queria.

Infiltrei minha mão na sua calcinha já bastante molhada, empurrando seu corpo até que suas costas bateram em uma das paredes, e comecei a tocá-la, alterando massagens no seu clitóris com rápidas estocadas com um dedo dentro dela.

Mas suas mãos ao redor do meu membro estavam me levando à loucura e eu sabia que não iria agüentar muito mais se ela continuasse naquele ritmo acelerado.

Num movimento rápido, tirei minha mão de dentro dela e desci a sua calcinha, guardando a peça pequena e encharcada no bolso da minha jaqueta, e a ergui, fazendo-a entrelaçar as pernas no meu quadril.

- Vite!9 – ela gemeu quando eu brinquei com meu membro na sua entrada.

_**9**__ Rápido!_

Essa eu sabia. E se ela queria que eu fosse rápido, então rápido eu seria.

Entrei nela num único impulso, arrancando um gemido lânguido da sua boca, e me apressei a cobrir seus lábios com os meus, passando a estocar forte e rápido. Muito rápido.

Ela tentava gemer, mas a minha boca na sua não permitia. Ao menos assim não correríamos o risco de alguém nos ouvir.

Suas mãos pequenas entraram pela gola da minha camisa, cravando suas unhas na parte superior das minhas costas, e foi a minha vez de reprimir um gemido contra a sua boca. Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade dentro dela, apertando suas nádegas com força e fazendo suas costas se chocarem duramente contra a parede.

O orgasmo chegou de surpresa, me fazendo estremecer e meu corpo inteiro se contraiu, mas eu não parei de me mover. Continuei com as estocadas firmes enquanto meu líquido entrava nela e começava a escorrer pelas suas nádegas e meus dedos, até que ela finalmente gozou, quase me fazendo gozar de novo com a força com que seu sexo apertava o meu.

Fiquei dentro dela por mais alguns minutos enquanto as nossas respirações voltavam ao normal, sua cabeça repousada no meu ombro. Suas pernas de repente pareceram perder a força e se soltaram das minhas costas, quase fazendo seu corpo pequeno cair, mas eu consegui segurá-la a tempo, saindo de dentro dela e só então permiti que seus pés tocassem o chão.

- Merci.10

_**10**__ Obrigada._

- De rien.11 – Guardei meu membro dentro da cueca e arrumei minha calça torcendo para não ter nenhuma mancha constrangedora, voltando a prensar seu corpo pequeno contra a parede. – Como falo em francês que foi um prazer? – perguntei com a boca roçando seu pescoço.

_**11**__ De nada._

- Ce fut un plaisir12 – ela sussurrou em resposta.

_**12**__ Foi um prazer._

- Foi mesmo.

- Minha calcinha está com você?

- Aham – respondi apenas, sem parar com as carícias.

- Precisamos ir para a aula, Edward – ela murmurou sem muita firmeza e eu podia sentir seus pêlos arrepiarem por onde minha boca passava.

- Eu sei. – Respirei fundo e dei um passo para trás, tentando me controlar para não começar tudo de novo. – Vai na frente. Vou precisar de um tempo aqui para me recompor.

- Me dá a minha calcinha.

- Não mesmo.

- Edward! Não posso sair daqui sem ela. Muito menos dar aula.

- Te devolvo na última aula – era estranho conversar com ela ali dentro, já que a escuridão não permitia que nos víssemos. – depois que repetirmos isso.

- Edward...

- Te aconselho a sair logo antes que o fato de você estar sem calcinha me faça pensar com a cabeça de baixo e eu queira transar com você de novo agora mesmo.

- Seu tarado! – ela exclamou baixinho, mas eu percebia pelo seu tom que ela ria.

- Completamente tarado por você.

Ela riu de novo, agora um pouco mais alto, e só então se aproximou de mim, puxando minha cabeça pela nuca até que nossos lábios estivessem na mesma altura.

- Au revoir, Edward – ela murmurou contra os meus lábios. – Vou estar te esperando. _Sem calcinha._

Antes que eu conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação, a pequena travessa escapuliu dos meus braços e saiu quase correndo para o corredor deserto, me deixando completamente desnorteado e duro. De novo.


	5. Capítulo 4

N/A: Gente, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Na minha cabeça (de vento, por sinal) eu tinha postado toda a fic aqui no fanfiction. Hoje recebi um review da Lara Cullen perguntando se teria mais e eu pensei: "Como assim 'mais'? Eu já postei o final." Então eu vim dar uma olhadinha aqui para ver o que tinha acontecido e me surpreendo ao ver que eu NÃO postei o final da fic.

Sinto muito mesmo. Nem sei o que deu em mim. Foi completa distração.

Então, depois de sei lá quanto tempo, segue para vocês o final de Lições Importantes 2.

Mil desculpas pela minha nobre demência. Acho que é a idade chegando aos poucos.

Espero que gostem.

Reviews, please.

XoXo

CAPÍTULO 4

Eu mal consegui assistir as aulas naquele dia. Minha cabeça – a de cima mesmo – só pensava nas seguintes coisas: Isabella sem calcinha em uma sala não muito longe, a calcinha molhada com a excitação de Isabella no bolso da minha jaqueta e em que posição eu iria transar com Isabella quando a aula acabasse. Resumindo: Isabella, Isabella, Isabella.

E quando a última aula finalmente terminou, eu tive que me controlar para não sair correndo até a sala dela.

Pacientemente, esperei a minha turma ir embora, me despedindo de alguns colegas que tinha feito naquele início de semestre e finalmente, quando já não havia mais ninguém ali, saí para o corredor, andando calmamente até a sala 26, onde Isabella estava. Mas a calma era apenas externa. Porque internamente meu coração batia acelerado e meu corpo já começava a reagir, ansioso pelo que estava por vir.

Abri a porta sem bater, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala, me certificando de que ela estava sozinha.

- Por que demorou tanto? – ela perguntou com um sorriso, sentada na mesa com a perna cruzada, numa posição sedutora e irresistível. – Estou precisando da minha calcinha. Será que você pode me devolver?

Entrei rapidamente na sala e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, sorrindo de volta para ela e tirei a pequena peça do bolso.

- Fala disso aqui, mademoiselle13? – perguntei, balançando a calcinha no ar.

13 Senhorita.

- Ui, monsieur.14

14 Sim, senhor.

- Vai ter que fazer algo para ganhá-la de volta.

- Volontiers15 – ela falou antes de pular graciosamente da mesa e andar até mim.

15 Com prazer.

Já ia perguntar o que ela tinha falado, mas qualquer pensamento coerente sumiu da minha mente quando Isabella abriu a minha calça e libertou meu membro que já começava a ficar duro, colocando-o completamente na boca.

Soltei um gemido rouco de prazer e surpresa, minha cabeça batendo contra a madeira da porta.

Deixei o ar sair do meu pulmão, sem nem perceber que estava prendendo-o e abaixei a cabeça para contemplar aquela cena digna de uma foto. Mas é claro que eu não faria isso. Aquela imagem ficaria apenas na minha mente, para eu lembrar sempre que estivesse sozinho.

Sua boca envolvia meu membro por inteiro, mas alguns segundos depois isso já não foi mais possível. Meu tamanho não era compatível com a sua boca pequena, mas nem isso fez com que ela diminuísse o ritmo. O que não cabia na sua boca, ela compensava com a sua mão, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais rápidos.

Segurei seus cabelos ondulados com a mão que não segurava a calcinha, permitindo que eu visse mais do seu rosto, e quando ela ergueu os olhos, passando a me encarar enquanto continuava a me chupar, eu sabia que o meu plano de transar com ela de quatro na mesa iria por água abaixo. Isso poderia ficar para outro dia. Porque daquela boca eu não sairia.

Deixei que ela percebesse que eu estava quase lá, gemendo seu nome baixinho, e ela não se afastou. Continuou com os movimentos enlouquecedores de boca e mão e eu me deixei libertar dentro dela, apertando seus cabelos na nuca e passando a guiá-la nos movimentos finais.

Para completar a missão de me deixar louco, Isabella engoliu cada gota e continuou me chupando até que meu membro estivesse completamente limpo.

- Agora a minha recompensa – ela lembrou, puxando a calcinha da minha mão depois de ficar em pé.

Eu ainda estava tão extasiado que não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação, conseguindo apenas observá-la vestir a peça, sorrindo de leve quando ela quase caiu.

Mas Isabella não conseguiu usar aquela calcinha verde por nem cinco minutos, tempo que levou para eu conseguir voltar a respirar normalmente, e lhe dar a recompensa que ela merecia de verdade, retribuindo no mesmo nível.

Depois daquela tarde nós lembramos de pegar os números de cada um, o que facilitou muito mais nossos encontros furtivos.

Quando ela tinha alguma reunião fora de hora ou precisava sair mais cedo, era só passar uma mensagem e o encontro do dia era adiado para o dia seguinte. E quando eu tinha que ficar fazendo algum trabalho em equipe ou igualmente precisava sair cedo, fazia o mesmo e ela não me esperava.

Mas ainda assim, mesmo com as provas de final de semestre, os inúmeros trabalhos que eram passados e os imprevistos do dia a dia, nós estávamos sempre juntos, no nosso mundinho particular, conhecendo cada vez mais um do outro.

Bem... Não necessariamente conhecendo. Nós pouco conversávamos durante os encontros. Era tudo urgente demais, carnal demais. Mas eu conhecia cada centímetro daquele corpo, cada nuance de gemido, e até as palavras em francês que ela murmurava naqueles momentos já faziam parte do meu vocabulário também.

Acho que, faltando uma semana para acabar o semestre, nós já tínhamos transado em quase todas as salas daquele prédio, inclusive na sala dos professores – aventura particularmente excitante. Só a lembrança de tê-la sentada no meu colo, subindo e descendo comigo dentro dela, nós dois sentados em uma das cadeiras da mesa de reunião, e o perigo de alguém entrar porque naquela sala não havia chaves, já me deixava excitado de novo.

Mas pior do que isso foi quando resolvemos transar no banheiro feminino, dentro de um dos boxes, e três mulheres entraram e ficaram conversando em frente ao espelho. Nós tínhamos congelado de medo quando elas entraram, mas depois a impaciência pela demora delas nos dominou e nós simplesmente não conseguimos esperar elas saírem. Continuamos transando com as três do outro lado da fina divisória, Isabella com as mãos apoiadas na privada fechada, sua bunda empinada do jeito certo para mim, e eu continuei estocando com força, tomando apenas cuidado para não gemer.

Aventuras e loucuras à parte, eu comecei a me desesperar com a chegada do final do semestre, e o desespero piorou quando Isabella avisou, cerca de três semanas atrás, que tinha sido contratada como tradutora de livros de uma editora francesa, e iria se mudar para Paris assim que as aulas acabassem.

Nós dois tínhamos ficado tão ocupados apenas com a parte física da relação, que saber que o sonho dela era ser tradutora literária me pegou de surpresa. Assim como quando eu falei para ela que era formado em Administração. Nós, definitivamente, não sabíamos nada um do outro.

Eu sempre ouvi falar que um relacionamento baseado apenas em sexo, estava fadado ao fracasso e que diálogo era sempre necessário. E eu não queria, de forma alguma, perder aquilo que tínhamos.

Não sei se Isabella pensou da mesma forma quando nos demos conta que não nos conhecíamos de verdade, mas a partir daquele dia nós começamos a conversar mais e transar menos. Não que o desejo tivesse esfriado. Longe disso. O tempo que passávamos sem transar só fazia com que o reencontro carnal fosse melhor.

Mas eu agora não ansiava apenas pelo final da aula para transar com ela. Eu agora corria da minha sala para a dela apenas para ouvir mais da sua vida e contar mais da minha.

Isabella não era só fascinante. Ela era rara. E quanto mais eu a conhecia, realmente a conhecia, mais eu tinha certeza de que não poderia deixá-la ir.

- Eu não posso ficar, Edward – ela sussurrou, sua cabeça repousando no meu peito.

Estávamos conversando depois de assistir "À bout de souffle" 16 um filme francês da década de sessenta, pela primeira vez nos encontrando fora da faculdade, ela com as costas apoiadas no meu corpo e eu recostado do sofá da sala do meu apartamento.

16 "Sem fôlego" é a tradução, mas o filme no Brasil se chama "Acossado".

- Você pode ser tradutora aqui também.

- Essa editora é muito importante para mim. Você sabe disso.

É, eu sabia. Agora eu sabia. A avó de Isabella tinha trabalhado lá por toda a vida e foi através da avó que ela tinha se apaixonado pela literatura francesa e se interessado pelo ramo de tradução.

Suspirei sem saber o que falar e beijei o topo da sua cabeça, apertando seu corpo pequeno em um abraço forte.

Não queria que ela fosse embora. Minha vida toda se baseava nela agora.

Eu acordava pensando nela, em que roupa ela estaria vestindo, se ela sorriria daquele jeito especial ao me dar bom dia quando passássemos pelo corredor à caminho da aula. E cada vez que a minha mente voava durante as aulas, era nela que eu pensava, às vezes rindo sozinho como um tolo ao lembrar as coisas que ela me contara, das caretas que ela fazia ao descrever um acontecimento da sua vida. Quando nos encontrávamos ao final da aula, seja para conversar ou não, eu torcia para que o relógio parasse e nós dois pudéssemos ficar ali para sempre. E a despedida era cada dia mais torturante.

E à noite, quando nós desligávamos o celular depois de horas conversando, era com ela que eu sonhava quando dormia, apenas para acordar no dia seguinte pensando nela novamente.

Naquele dia, eu não a deixei ir para casa. Faltava apenas uma semana para o último dia de aula e eu iria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dela.

- Je veux que tu me baises, maintenant!17 – ela exigiu quando nós dois estávamos nus, o corpo de Isabella suado debaixo do meu depois de uma longa e prazerosa preliminar.

17 Eu quero que você me foda agora!

- Não – respondi quase sem fôlego, me controlando por pouco para não entrar nela de vez como sempre fazia assim que ela falava aquela frase. Isabella me encarou surpresa e com quase desespero diante da minha recusa, mas eu logo completei, antes que ela acabasse me xingando em francês. – Ce soir, je veux faire l'amour pour vous.18

18 Esta noite eu quero fazer amor com você.

Um brilho quente passou pelos seus olhos, desejo se misturando com algo mais que eu não consegui distinguir, e ela esboçou um sorriso terno, assentindo de leve.

- Ensuite, faire l'amour avec moi.19

19 Então faça amor comigo.

E eu fiz. Passamos aquela noite inteira acordados, mas não fazendo o que sempre fazíamos. Sexo não rolou daquela vez. E fazer amor era melhor. Muito melhor.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente o cansaço venceu a batalha e caímos esgotados na cama, nossos corpos suados e enroscados, o sono nos dominando em questão de segundos.

Todos os outros dias daquela última semana foram iguais. Acordávamos juntos, íamos para a faculdade juntos, nos separando antes de entrar no estacionamento da faculdade para que ninguém nos visse – aceitei esse pedido de Isabella não por não querer que alguém soubesse sobre nós, mas porque isso poderia manchar o currículo dela.

Depois que terminava as minhas provas, eu ficava pelo campus conversando com alguns colegas, esperando pela hora que Isabella ficaria livre após terminar as correções das provas dela.

Como ela iria viajar no dia seguinte ao último dia de aula, não poderia deixar nenhuma prova sem nota.

De lá nós íamos para a minha casa e apenas ficávamos juntos, ora conversando, ora nos amando, e cada vez isso me doía mais.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela e sabia que ela também me amava. Nunca tínhamos dito as palavras específicas, mas os gestos eram suficientes. Como quando ficávamos apenas nos encarando sem dizer uma palavra, perdidos nos olhos um do outro, nossas mãos entrelaçadas num aperto firme. Nós dois tínhamos medo de dizer "eu te amo", mas mais medo ainda tínhamos de dizer "adeus". Então simplesmente não dizíamos nada e deixávamos que o olhar transmitisse todas as palavras não ditas.

Mas o nosso último dia juntos chegou, eu entrei em desespero. E enquanto Isabella estava na casa dela arrumando o que faltava na sua mala, eu chorei trancado no banheiro do meu quarto.

Isabella tinha me dado os seus CDs preferidos depois de copiá-los para o seu iPod, porque fariam muito volume nas suas malas, e eu ouvia um deles agora. Não era muito fã daquela cantora, mas era a favorita dela e eu precisava senti-la perto de mim naquele momento.

E, por ironia do destino, a música que tocava enquanto eu me curvava dentro do meu banheiro entre as lágrimas, era a nossa cara.

*Apprends-moi

Ensine-me

*Les petites choses

As pequenas coisas

*Des couleurs que tu portes, au noir de ton café

As cores que você carrega, ao preto de seu café

*Apprends-moi

Ensine-me

*Ce qui te repose

Isso que te alivia

*Tes envies et tes fautes avouées

Seus desejos e seus erros declarados

*Apprends-moi

Ensine-me

*Avec ton sourire

Com seu sorriso

*Tes manies, tes causes

Suas manias, suas causas

*Tes phobies, tes secrets

Seus medos, seus segredos

*Apprends-moi

Ensine-me

*Ce que tu désires

Isso que você deseja

*En douces phrases et baisers sucrés

Em doces frases e beijos açucarados

Eu tinha aprendido muito com Isabella. E muito sobre ela. Eu agora era bom não apenas no idioma que ela ensinava. Eu era bom em distinguir cada detalhe diferente no seu corpo, como quando ela aparou os cabelos apenas dois centímetros e eu notei. Eu conhecia seus gostos, seus desgostos. Sabia que ela não via a hora de completar vinte e três anos, embora não fosse fazer diferença nenhuma. Conhecia cada mínima alteração no seu humor e sempre sabia lidar com ela, mesmo naqueles dias.

Conhecia cada tipo de sorriso dela. O sorriso alegre, o forçado, o entediado, o sorriso excitado que ela dava antes de fazermos amor, o sorriso lânguido que vinha depois do ato, o sorriso que ela dava apenas para mim a cada manhã, o sorriso triste quando dizíamos "au revoir" ao final do dia.

Entendia suas manias, seus tiques, seus hábitos e as coisas que a irritavam, como a minha mania de estalar os dedos. Sabia o que lhe dava medo e acho que conhecia todos os seus segredos. Sabia sobre a vida dela antes dela namorar o idiota do Jacob Black, sobre o seu namoro com ele que, graças a Deus, não foi muito longo e adorava lembrar a forma como ela tinha acabado o relacionamento, porque ela já não agüentava nem mesmo ouvir a voz de taquara rachada dele, como ela mencionara.

Sabia o que lhe dava prazer. Qual toque ou palavra a fazia chegar lá mais rápido. O lugar exato que deveria tocar se quisesse prolongar mais o prazer...

Eu conhecia Isabella Swan talvez até mais do que conhecia a mim mesmo. E ela sabia mais sobre mim do que eu já tinha contado para muitas pessoas.

E independente da distância e do tempo que passássemos separados, eu sabia que jamais seria capaz de me entregar tanto para outra pessoa.

*Apprends-moi

Ensine-me

*L'art du sacrifice

A arte do sacrifício

*Qu'on est plus vivant

Que somos mais vivos

*Quand on meurt d'amour

Quando morremos de amor

Eu poderia não morrer de amor, mas meu coração iria para Paris no dia seguinte.

Será que era possível viver sem um coração?

Quando Isabella chegou no começo da noite, eu já estava completamente recuperado do surto. Ao menos era como eu queria aparentar estar. Aquela seria a nossa última noite juntos e eu não queria perder tempo com lamúrias.

Mas quando o dia seguinte chegou e eu tive que levá-la para o aeroporto, eu sabia que não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo.

Ficamos quase o tempo inteiro em silêncio no saguão do aeroporto, os dois perdidos em pensamentos. E quando o seu vôo foi anunciado no alto-falante, o meu coração que antes estava apertado de dor, disparou com força me deixando sem ar.

Respirei fundo enquanto andava ao seu lado até o portão de embarque, segurando sua mão gelada na minha igualmente fria. Nós dois estávamos nervosos com aquele momento.

Quando finalmente paramos em frente ao portão, eu a puxei contra o meu corpo, abraçando-a com força.

- Vem comigo – ela pediu num sussurro, sua cabeça repousada no meu peito, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos macios, lutando contra as lágrimas. – Vem comigo para Paris.

- Eu não posso – sussurrei de volta, apertando-a ainda mais forte. – Fica.

- Não posso.

E era isso. Ela ia embora e eu ficaria. Nós dois nos separaríamos agora, deixando um oceano entre nós.

- Vamos tentar fazer isso dar certo à distância, não é? – ela perguntou ansiosa, erguendo o rosto para me encarar.

E quando eu vi seus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que ela também tentava a todo custo conter, eu quase desabei.

- Claro.

Mas, assim como um relacionamento baseado apenas em sexo estava fadado ao fracasso, um relacionamento à distância tinha igual ou maior probabilidade de dar errado. E nós dois sabíamos disso.

Mas quando o seu vôo foi anunciado pela segunda vez, tudo que dissemos um para o outro foi "au revoir". O problema é que isso poderia significar até logo ou adeus.

Quando a vi andando sozinha com sua mala de mão em direção à enorme fila para passar pelo portão de embarque onde as malas de mão seriam submetidas à máquina de raio x, eu tive vontade de ir atrás dela. Mas eu não podia.

Por quê? Por que eu não podia ir para Paris? O que me prendia nesse país? Meus pais? Eles já viviam sem mim há muitos anos. Minhas aulas? Eu poderia continuar a faculdade em Paris. Que lugar melhor para estudar literatura francesa do que na França? E para ser administrador, eu não precisava estar nos Estados Unidos. Meus amigos? Eles não iam deixar de ser meus amigos com a distância. Nós não precisávamos estar juntos para continuarmos sendo amigos. Nós não precisávamos estar juntos como eu precisava estar com Isabella.

*Et dans mes reves

E em meus sonhos

*J'ai si souvent prié, ou tu voudras, ou tu pourras, ou tu iras, j'irai

Eu venho rezando, o que você quiser, você vai poder, onde você for eu vou

*Lis sur mes levres

Leia meus lábios

*Approche un peu plus pres, que tu m'apprennes toi, sans jamais oublier

Se aproxime mais um pouco, você vai me ter perto de você, sem jamais esquecer

Eu precisava estar com Isabella.

A decisão nem bem havia sido tomada e eu já corria em direção ao balcão de vendas de passagens, ignorando as reclamações por estar furando fila. Aquilo era uma emergência.

Eu nunca andava com o meu passaporte, mas já fazia um tempo que ele estava dentro da minha carteira. O tinha colocado ali quando Isabella me dissera que iria embora do país e eu, mesmo na época pensando ser loucura, tinha dito a mim mesmo que iria com ela. Mas como ela nunca tinha sugerido a possibilidade de eu ir também, eu acabei esquecendo que era isso que queria desde o início.

Minha mãe tinha nascido na Itália, então eu tinha entrada livre na Europa. A única coisa que teria que explicar na alfândega quando chegasse em Paris, era a completa ausência de bagagem. Mas quem disse que eu estava preocupado com isso?

Corri em direção ao portão de embarque, não encontrando mais Isabella por lá e a voz no auto-falante dizia que aquela era a última chamada para o vôo dela.

Quase gritei de raiva quando a droga do portão detector de metais apitou quando eu passei e tive que tirar o sapato para conseguir ser liberado.

Calcei os sapatos de qualquer jeito e corri, realmente corri, até a esteira que levava à aeronave.

Fui o último a entrar, obviamente, chegando lá suado e arfando. Por que aquela droga de aeroporto tinha que ser tão grande?

Mostrei a passagem à comissária de bordo que me indicou onde era o meu assento, mas eu não queria sentar na poltrona 8A.

- Posso sentar em outro lugar? – perguntei ansioso.

- Claro. O embarque já está fechado. O senhor foi o último a chegar – ela falou, e seu tom era pura reprovação.

Que se dane. Estava pouco me lixando se tinha chegado super atrasado. Eu poderia estar atrasado para aquele vôo, mas estava mais que pontual para outra coisa.

Avistei Isabella assim que entrei no avião, seus cabelos castanhos inconfundíveis para mim. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e não me viu chegar. E eu pude perceber, pelo leve balançar do seu corpo, que ela chorava.

Um nó se formou no meu peito enquanto eu me aproximava, agradecendo aos céus pela poltrona ao seu lado estar vaga.

Mas, como se sentisse a minha presença, Isabella ergueu o rosto, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos com os seus vermelhos pelo choro. A primeira reação dela foi me encarar com espanto, quase como se visse um fantasma, mas a surpresa logo foi sendo substituída por um sorriso. Aquele mesmo sorriso do início das nossas manhãs. E nem mesmo as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto o deixou menos perfeito.

- O que... O que você faz aqui, Edward? – ela perguntou assim que eu sentei ao seu lado e afivelei o cinto.

- Você pediu para eu ir – respondi apenas, sorrindo como um tolo.

- Você disse que não podia.

- O que eu não posso é ficar sem você. E além do mais – continuei, me inclinando na sua direção para sussurrar no seu ouvido – eu ainda tenho duas calcinhas suas para devolver.

- É? E o que eu vou precisar fazer para tê-las de volta? – ela perguntou, afastando o rosto para me encarar, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Use a sua imaginação – respondi, infiltrando uma mão na sua nuca e a trouxe para perto de mim. – Donne-moi ce que vous voulez.20

20 Me dê o que você quiser!

- Avec ses mains ou sa bouche?21 – ela perguntou num tom sensual.

21 Prefere as mãos ou a boca?

- Je préfère ton coeur22 – murmurei contra a sua boca, acariciando seu rosto com uma mão enquanto a outra permanecia na sua nuca, mantendo-a perto de mim.

22 Prefiro o seu coração.

- Ele já é seu.

Meu coração quase parou naquele instante. Eu sabia, mas ouvi-la falando era muito, muito melhor.

O coração dela era meu. Só meu.

E eu cuidaria dele como o bem mais precioso que a vida poderia me oferecer. E cuidaria com o mesmo zelo da mulher que o carregava.

Eu queria dizer que a amava, mas esperaria chegarmos em Paris para dizer, com estilo, como ela tinha me ensinado: Je t'aime23. E eu faria o possível para não errar a pronúncia.

23 Eu te amo.

** FIM **


End file.
